Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas (originally known by their old numbers, 57646 and 57647, respectively) are the Scottish twin engines on the North Western Railway. Donald is 9, and Douglas is 10. Bio 57646 and 57647 were designed by John F. McIntosh, and built in 1899 for the Caledonian Railway in Scotland. They worked there until the rise of diesels in the late 1950s. They named themselves Donald and Douglas. Being almost 60 years old, and very obsolete, their class was ready for retirement and scrap. In 1959, the Fat Controller ordered Donald to come to Sodor to help with the goods work. Douglas was to be scrapped, and since the two couldn't bear being separated, they hatched a plan. Douglas snuck out with Donald, and both engines came to the Island of Sodor without their numbers (on purpose). The Fat Controller was very surprised and annoyed. Donald and Douglas claimed they had no way of telling each other apart, so the Fat Controller decided to keep both of them while he made a decision to decide which engine was to be sent away. Donald and Douglas tried their best to do well, but it was hampered by many things. The first was an incident where Douglas accidentally shunted Thomas's special coach into the express coach line, causing delays at the station. The second was when Donald accidentally crashed into a signal box, which upset the Fat Controllers arrangements to send Douglas away. The third was a brake van who was very horrid and spiteful. He caused lots of trouble for the Scottish Twins. Eventually, while helping James up the hill, Douglas accidentally smashed the brake van into pieces. The Fat Controller was very stressed and waited until around December, when the snow was very heavy. Donald and Douglas were used to heavy snow, and were very useful in clearing the lines. After rescuing Henry from a snowdrift, the engines all sided with the twins and complained it wasn't fair that one of the engines should be sent back. The engines decided to appoint a deputation, who turned out to be Percy, to speak to the Fat Controller about the issue. Percy successfully persuaded him to change his mind, and Donald and Douglas now usually work all over the island, though mainly on the Wellsworth and Arlebourgh Branch Lines. In the deep freeze of January 2014, the twins were sent to dig out the village of Ulfstead from the snow. Unfortunately, the ran into a massive snowdrift on the way, and got stuck. The snow turned into ice and was nearly impossible to remove, as James and Toby found out. They were stuck overnight. The next morning, they were freed when the workmen lighted gasoline on the ice. Unfortunately, this melted their wheels, and they had to get them mended. Later that year when D199 came back to Sodor, the twins were very unwelcoming, and gave him the cold shoulder. When they had to work with him on the flour mill line, they were very cross, and the three got on terribly. This was until D199 saved them from a falling bridge which caused him to fall into the water. The twins felt terrible, and made amends with D199, now Ted, after he was mended. Trainz Models SI3D's 2010 models of Donald and Douglas were used until An Unfortunate Coincidence for Jock. From then onwards, Sodor Workshops's model's are used. Basis Donald and Douglas are based off of the 812 "McIntosh" 0-6-0s from the Caledonian Railway in Scotland. Personality The Scottish Twins are very proud of their Scottish heritage, and take no nonsense. They are fairly optimistic though they can get easily irritated (mainly Donald). Occasionally they argue with each other, and had a big fallout in 2002, but this is extremely rare. Though both work better when independent than engines like Bill and Ben, they do have a bond that cannot be broken. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (Either Donald or Douglas, cameo) * Mike Takes the Road (Donald only) * Stuck! * Engine Unknown (Donald only) * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (stock footage, cameo) * Attack of the Railway Pirates (appears in credits still) Doanld and Douglas were also suppose to appear in the First Original Pilot. Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van (Douglas only, mentioned) * The Road Rebel with Rollers (Donald only) * Old Reliable * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom * Special Engines (cameo) Season 3 * The Devious Diesel * Sent Packing (cameo) * Oliver's Tiny Tale (only Donald Speaks) * Duke's Reunion (Donald only, cameo) Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist (Donald only, cameo) * Steaming Sausage (Douglas only, cameo) * Airhead (only Donald speaks) * An Unfortunate Coincidence for Jock (only Donald speaks) * End of the Line for Edward (Douglas only, cameo) Season 5 * Ivo Hugh's Safari (Donald only, cameo) * Conspiracy Theories (Douglas only, appears in flashback, cameo) * The Tale of Timothy (Donald only, cameo) * The Wrath of Boulder (Douglas only) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger * The Most Famous Engine (both cameo in part 1, only Douglas appears in Part 2) Donald and Douglas also appeared in a deleted scene in Haunted Henry. The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (cameo) * Phantom Saboteur (cameo) * Wrath on the Rails Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Coach Trouble (only Donald speaks, Douglas spoke in original script) * Right on Traction (Donald only, cameo) NWR Origins Season 1 * Smuggling from Scotland * Great Western Escape (Donald does not speak & is not named) Season 2 * A True Diesel (Douglas speaks, Donald cameos) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Horrid Lorry (cameo) * Bye George! (cameo) * Thomas and the Rumors (Donald only, cameo) * A Better View for Gordon (cameo) * Escape (Douglas only) * Super Rescue (Donald only; does not speak) * Mountain Engine (Donald only) * Danger Points (Donald only; does not speak) Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode II-XIII, T1E2H3's RWS * Carson0802200: Episode XIV, Specials & NWR Origins Television Appearances Donald and Douglas were first introduced in the second season episode Break Van/Donald and Douglas. Originally, they were to be introduced in The Missing Coach, but this episode was cancelled. They appeared in every season afterwords until Season 8 (they made a cameo in Edward the Great '' originally but were cut). They were absent until Season 11 and also appeared in Season 12, and then were absent again until the special ''Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. They made a small role in The Great Race, and had their first major role since the seventh season in the twentieth. in both dubs. in both dubs from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race, and then he is in both dubs from the twentieth season onwards. They then appeared in Season 21. Trivia * Donald and Douglas were the first engines in the RWS and TV show to have an accent other than English. * Donald and Douglas were painted blue in the Railway Series shortly after arriving to the North Western Railway, whilst they have always remained black in the TV show. This is likely to differentiate them from other blue engines such as Edward, Gordon, and Thomas. * Donald and Douglas are the only NWR 11 members who have not gotten a revamped Wooden Railway model since their reintroduction in the CGI series. Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Protagonists Category:Tender Engines Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Steam Team Category:Twins Category:LMS Category:Awdry Characters Category:Scottish Engine Category:Characters Who Have Been Renamed